Cindermax
by Fluobophone
Summary: It sounds like a Cinderella story, but it's Cindermax, get it, because Ella is her sister? First FanFic, and not really a conventional Cinderella story. It kind of breaks from the train in the middle-ish.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first FanFic! So I hope you are excited! I'm not going to annoy you and put a disclaimer on every chapter. So here it is for the whole story:**  
**I do not own Maximum Ride, or anything from the series that James Patterson wrote. I simply took his characters, and some of his relationships, and put it in a new, fairly different kind of story.**  
**K, now that that is done, happy reading! I'll see you at the bottom of the page!**

Chapter 1

**MAX POV**

Once upon a time, there was a girl. No, really? Anyways, her name was Maximum Elizabeth Ride, but she went by just plain Max. She had light brown hair with natural blonde highlights and milk chocolate eyes that if they were open and not closed off to the world, you could see straight to her soul. Yeah, that pretty girl? Umm, well, yeah, that would be me.

All my life I have lived in a little town outside of Phoenix, Arizona called Bastidor with my half-sister, Ella. She's been the only constant in my life. My mother, Valencia Batchelder, died when I was 3. Ella's mom left her with us a year later, a few months after she was born. Her mother didn't want her anymore, and Jeb was her real dad, so he took her in. My father, Jeb Batchelder, remarried when I was 6. Anne Walker, then became Anne Batchelder and when she moved in, Lissa and Brigid, her two daughters, came too. A few months later Ari was born to the newly wedded couple.

It didn't really surprise me. Jeb wasn't even always faithful to my own mother, much less when he wasn't seeing anyone. Ella was obviously conceived before my mom died. Jeb probably only married that witch, Anne, for the baby she was going to have. You see, he always loved all us kids, even the twin witches.

When I was entering 7th grade, my dad got into a car accident. He died instantly. It was a head-on collision with a semi on our way back home from a trip to Phoenix. Ella and I were both in the car, but scraped by with only minor injuries.

After the accident, Ella and I were never quite the same with each other. We avoided each other for awhile. We had no parents left. It was just us. And Ari, but the 4-year-old was still too young to really understand, and he still had his mother. Of course there was still Anne, Lissa, and Brigid, but they seemed almost like they didn't care he was dead. I wouldn't be surprised if Anne purposefully got pregnant just for the money it would provide, whether they got married or not. Anne did take Ella under her wing though, since Ella was my dad's daughter, not my mom's. I don't know why she hated my mother so much, but that didn't really matter, she treated me like a slave, all three of those witches did.

When I turned 13, I asked Anne if I could change my name. At first she said no. Then I explained that the only connection that would still stand between us was her "legal guardianship" over me, which would end when I turned 18. That convinced her to sign the dumb papers. It was the best birthday present she has ever given me. My boring name of Maxine Elizabeth Batchelder, became Maximum Elizabeth Ride.

School wasn't much better. Lissa and Brigid were only a year younger than me. They treated me the same way they did at home, and considering they were queen bees, so did most of the school.

**So, how was it? This was just the intro, most of my chapters are longer than this. And more interesting. I am not going to beg for reviews or anything, but just this once, review! It would make me very happy. Here's just a few tips on how I work. I'm a very busy person with lots of passions. Writing isn't that high on my list at this point. I pre wrote most of this story, so you can give me suggestions, but it won't do you much good. This also means that for you all, I have a timeline for posting set up. Every Tuesday, from now until the story is finished, I will be posting, so that's when you can check back. I mean, you can check back before, but it's not gonna happen. Flames are okay in reviews, although I wish you would refrain. Same goes for criticism, I have many critics already. Anytime you wanna talk about anything, especially Max and The Flock, or Fanfiction, or band, or choir, PM me! I love talking to people about my passions, and the time I have to be on my computer, I would love to spend responding to you, my wonderful readers. So yeah, review, and tell your friends about my story! And, um, if this is too hard to read because it's not double spaced, send me a review or PM or whatever so I can fix it for the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Aren't you all excited? I know I am! Have fun reading, this is where stuff starts to unfold. This is one of the longest chapters in the entire story, just letting you know.**

Chapter 2

**MAX POV**

Our real story starts on August 21st, the first day of my senior year at Bastidor Senior High. I got into my 2007 Prius after climbing up one flight of stairs from my basement of a room, and up another flight to where the other kids' rooms were, and yelling through Ella's bathroom door to hurry up, and then yelling up another flight to where the master was to Anne, telling her we were leaving. After waiting for Ella in the car another few minutes, we left to pick up Iggy, my best, and only friend. Yeah, I know it's sad, but the truth is, I kind of scare off a lot of people. The first time I met Iggy, he made a joke about me being a boy. I am a little bit of a tomboy, and I retorted with something about at least I wasn't a sexist pig. That was in 2nd grade, he apologized afterward and we have been friends ever since. Was that cheesy enough for you all?

"Heya, Maxiepoo, Ella." Iggy said with a smile as he slid into the passenger seat.

"You can get right back out of my car if you are going to talk like that," I replied, starting to back out of his driveway.

"Wow, someone had a rough morning, and I know it wasn't Ella. How are you this morning by the way?" He asked, turning around in his seat to look at her.

"I'm wonderful, I'm not sure what her problem is, though," Ella said.

"I would be awesome, except the step monster decided not to go grocery shopping yesterday, so I didn't get any breakfast. I left a bowl of Cheerios out for Ari, though. The other three girls can't spare enough calories for breakfast."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Maybe if you weren't so nice to that little munchkin..." I glared at him. He knew just as well as anyone I couldn't. If I didn't take care of Ari, no one would. "Or maybe you should start watching your figure too. You never know Maxie, maybe you would get a boyfriend!" He was grinning now. I looked in the rear-view mirror. Ella was too.

"What is with you and getting a boyfriend for me? It's just kind of annoying. Maybe you should get a girlfriend? Did'ja ever think about that? Hm?" I was annoyed at Iggy, but it would only last the car ride, or maybe the end of first period. And that made Ella laugh and blush at the same time.

Iggy's face got red and he turned serious. "You know perfectly well why I can't do that, Max." He said in a lowered voice, almost whispering. I took another quick look in my rear-view mirror and saw Ella with a confused look on her still slightly red face. Yeah, I did know why he wouldn't get a girlfriend. His reasons weren't necessarily that he couldn't, it was that I wouldn't let him. He has liked Ella for a while, and although she won't admit it to anyone but me, she likes him. But I said that Iggy couldn't ask her out until she turns 15.

"Oh, right. Only two more months, though." I whispered back. The radio was on, so I don't think Ella heard the second part. "I know you want to Iggy, but can you blame me? You _are_ kind of a flirt, and I know you. I can't risk it with anyone. At least I'm telling you when you can. Anyone else I would just say never."

"Yeah. I know, Max, and I'm thankful for that, but it is still hard." Then he turned around and spoke in full voice with a bright smile to Ella. "Are you pumped for your first day of high school?"

"Yeah, I'm excited for not being stuck with the same old people all day. And I'm so happy I'm in the same school as you. And Max, of course." She looked away blushing again. I just smiled and pulled into the school lot.

We got out of the car, grabbed our bags from the trunk and started into the building. I passed a few people I knew, a few people waved, but mostly we just walked straight in the building. Iggy and I helped Ella find her locker and her first couple of classes since we were early. Then we left her in homeroom and headed towards our own. Homeroom was one of the only classes we never had together.

When I walked in, Mr. Cameron handed me my schedule for this semester. I looked it over as I sat down at a desk towards the back, and it didn't look too bad, so I just put it into my bag. I had open lunch, but would probably stay here and eat for at least the first week to make sure Ella wasn't alone. Then I heard it before I actually saw it. "Aieeeee, did you see him? He was, like, the hottest thing I ever saw! He was totally into me when I talked to him! Aieee!"

"Lissa, can you please quiet down and take a seat?" Mr. Cameron said, covering his ear with one hand and holding out her schedule with the other. Lissa and one of her other skanky friends sat down towards the front of the room, but not after she turned and sneered at me. Then she turned back to her friend and kept talking in that shrill voice of hers. I put on some headphones and started quietly listening to Evanescence, but before even the first song was over, I heard it again.

"AIEEEE!" It was even louder this time. "Oh, Nick, I'm so happy we have homeroom together. I can just tell, we are just a match made in heaven!" I slowly looked up and took my headphones out. Standing at the front of the room was a tall, very tan, boy, no, man. He surely could not still be in school, could he? He had dark brown hair, and while he was wearing all black, that's not what I noticed. His eyes were what entranced me. They were dark. Like really dark. They reminded my of onyx. They were like coal, but they shimmered slightly. They were beautiful. _He_ was beautiful. I quickly looked back at the ground and put my headphones back in, but didn't start anymore music. I wanted to hear everything this boy had to say.

I pulled out a notebook and a pencil and started doodling. I was so deep in thought, I almost missed the bell, but luckily, Dylan Tomlinson, one of the biggest jerks in my grade, hit me with his bag when he swung it onto his back. He turned around and smirked at me before walking off to his first class. I gathered my things and started off to science. I was really hoping I had this class with Iggy.

Sure enough, when I got to Mr. Hermon's lab, Iggy was sitting there waiting for me. I sat down in the seat next to him. "So, let me see your schedule, and did you hear about the new kids? One's in our grade and the other is in Ella's, brother and sister, I think."

"Yeah, the boy is in my homeroom. I didn't know about his sister, though. Lissa's already staked her claim on him." I replied, handing over my schedule.

"Hehe, your locker combination is on here. I could break in! Muahaha-"

"Honestly, Ig. What is there for you to do once you break in? It's not like you could break in to anywhere that would have more valuables, like my house. You're an idiot."

"And that's why you love me... or rather, why Ella does." I glared at him.

"Two more months, Ig, you can wait two more months, can't you?"

"Yeah, I guess. So, tell me more about this new kid." At that moment, Nick walked in.

"That's him," I said, pointing to the door.

Iggy just stared at him for a second. "Are you serious? Good thing he is way too old for Ella, otherwise he might just sweep her off her feet! But you wouldn't let that happen, right?" He glanced at me worriedly before looking back at Nick, trying to shake Lissa off of him. She wasn't even taking this class so I knew she wasn't in it.

I nodded. "Right." Then Iggy stood up, walked over to the door.

"Lissa, do you really have to bother the new kid? He's only been here for, what, twenty minutes? Go to class."

Lissa let go of Nick and stood up straight, glaring at Iggy. "James, just leave me alone. Go hang out with my loser sister like you always do, and leave me and Nicky alone. We are soul mates." Nick turned around and gave her look saying, what-are-you-crazy?

"You wanna say that again, Lis?" I chimed in from my seat. I didn't bother getting up. Once she saw me and Iggy together she ran off to class. Yeah, Iggy was pretty protective over me, seeing as I had no one else to look out for me. And yes, Iggy's real name was James. Only my step sisters and Anne called him that, though. Well, and sometimes his mom.

"You can come sit with us, if you want. What's your name, new kid?" He asked Nick, reaching out for his hand.

"Nick Veleno, but you can call me Fang. And you?" He reached his out, too and they shook. Then they started walking to the seats next to me.

"James Griffiths, but everyone except Lissa and her twin call me that. To most, I am, Iggy the Great. Oh, and this is my sidekick, Maximum Elizabeth Ride." I rolled my eyes as he introduced me and they both sat down, N-Fang on the other side of Iggy from me.

"Why do you insist on using that to introduce us? Even if we were superheroes, I would be the hero and you would be _my_ sidekick. And I would not be introduced using my full name." I said to Iggy. Then turning to Fang and reaching out my hand over Iggy to shake. "Max. Don't ever call me Maxie, Maxiepoo, or Maxine. Hardly ever call me Maximum. And never, ever, use my full name." He reached out his hand and shook mine. Then he reached it up to his face and kissed it. I looked at him quizzically and my face started to heat up. "What the heck? Where in the world are you from that you greet someone like that?"

"Sorry, I only do that when I meet a pretty girl."

That just downright offended me. My face got redder, but this time from anger. "What? Sexist much?"

He looked confusedly at Iggy, and then back at me, and then back at Iggy. "Sorry, mate, I'll reintroduce this charming young lady. This is Max Ride. Extreme feminist and difficult backstory. No boys in her life. Well, except me, but I'm the best friend and in two months, I will be dating her sister."

"Oh... Interesting. I'm sorry that I offended you, Max."

"I guess it's fine. Just don't do it again. And sorry about weirdo McWeird over here, and also, really sorry about Lissa... And Brigid, although, I'm guessing you haven't met her, yet. They are kind of my step sisters. I'm not proud of it, but they are."

"It's fine. What do you mean they are kind of your step sisters? You either are or you aren't, I thought."

"Oh, they are alright, she just doesn't like to admit it. And don't worry, she is _nothing_ like them."

Then Mr. Hermon started the class. He handed out textbooks and got right to lecturing about Sig figs and Stoicheometry, and Newton. We all took notes and then the bell rang and we all stood up. "Hey, Fang, lemme see your schedule. See if we have any of the same classes." Fang handed over his schedule to Iggy and he scan through it. "Looks like you have this class with both of us, Art while Max and I have Pre-Calc, you and Max have Creative Writing while I'm stuck in normal English, then we have Chemistry while Max has Art, then we all have open lunch. Then, you and Max have gym while I have Home Ec, then you both go to Home Ec while I'm in history. Then for the last period of the day we all have music. That's cool."

"I think I'm going to stay here and eat for at least a few days to make sure Ella doesn't have to sit alone, I'm sure Iggy won't mind staying too, would you?" He shook his head. "What do instrument do you play, Fang?"

"I play guitar and sing, but I also can play piano, drums, bass, and flute. And I might as well just stay at lunch with you guys, I want to check up on my sister anyways." He said.

"Oh, yeah. What grade is your sister in?" Iggy asked. I glared at him. "What? I'm just asking! I'm still going to wait for Ella! Sheesh! Over-protective sister much?"

"She's a freshman. And no, you can't date her, even if you weren't waiting for Max's sister. I'm assuming she's your real sister if you're that overprotective of her." Iggy rolled his eyes at both of us as Fang responded.

"Well, she's my half sister. We have the same dad, but-" I just kept walking down the hall to the math rooms. I didn't really know why I was opening up to this complete stranger, so I was going to stop. Luckily, Fang and Iggy both sensed my feelings and decided not to talk about it anymore. By the time we got Fang to the art room and sat down in our Pre-calculus class, it was pretty much forgotten. The rest of the period went on as normal.

**Was it awesome? It's still kind of getting into it, so no major drama yet, but I brought in Fang and Iggy! And hints at Eggy? Possibly yes, possibly no. The next chapter will basically be the same time, except from Fang's POV. I won't do this for all the chapters, just some where it's important to know what's going on with Fang and Max at the same time. I hate 3rd person, so I won't do that. Okay, this is getting kind of long. R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to my wonderful readers, and awesomely amazing reviewers! I didn't dream I'd have any reviews at all, and now I have 4! And this is only going to be the third chapter. My school started Monday, so if I update really late Tuesday night or something, I'm terribly sorry. I probably just got busy /or forgot, but I will post by Wednesday! Happy reading! See you at the bottom of the page.**

Chapter 3

**FANG POV**

When I first walked into my new school with my sister, Nudge, we walked into the office to get our schedules. They said our homeroom teachers had them so they told us which homerooms we were in and started walking towards them. After I got Nudge to her room, I started walking towards where I thought mine was. Then I saw a bright splash of red. All of a sudden, there was a girl standing in front of me, and not a pretty one at that. She had make-up caked onto her face, and even some on her neck and chest. Then there was her clothes. She was wearing a tight, orange, spaghetti strap tank top, and a white, mini skirt that was too short and too tight. Then there was her hair. All of it, so bright red, it made me want to pass out or vomit, or both.

"Hi, I'm Lissa. You must be new here. I've never seen you before, and I've seen everyone at this school. What's your name, where are you from, and where is your homeroom? I can help you find it."

"Umm, hi. Yeah, my family and I just moved here from New York a few days ago. My name is Nick Veleno, and I think I'll be able to find my room just fine." I said, while trying to slip past her. Luckily, it worked. Unluckily, I ended up back at the office. I must have passed my room somehow in the attempt to get rid of that Lissa girl. I turned around and started back towards where I thought it should be. Sure enough, right as the bell was ringing, I found the room that said CAMERON on it, and walked in. Only, there was a slight problem. Lissa was in this room. She screamed at me as I walked in. I put my hands over my ears, but soon after she started I looked past her to see one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. Okay, maybe that was an over exaggeration, but seriously, she was wonderful. She had light brown hair with, what looked to be natural, blonde highlights. And then, in the split second we were looking at each other, I saw her eyes, and I just wanted to get lost in them forever. They were a beautiful, milk chocolate color. I could just swim in those eyes all day and never get bored, they were always changing. She, unlike Lissa, wore a loose, Evanescence t-shirt, and black jeans. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and while I was looking at her, she blushed slightly and put her head down. Then she put headphones in, but I didn't see her put on any music, she just went back to doodling in a notebook.

Soon after, the bell rang and I took out my schedule that Mr. Cameron had just given me. I started to walk towards where I thought my next class would be, but Lissa was hanging on me! She actually grabbed my arm with both of hers and was holding me back, trying to make me talk to her instead of going to class. Finally, I got to the room marked HERMON and started to walk in. Lissa was still hanging off me, though. Luckily, some guy came up and started chastising her. While he was doing that, I shook Lissa off and looked around the room. That girl was in this class, too. Man, was I lucky. She was watching the showdown between Lissa and, James? Is that what Lissa said his name was? Then the girl in the back spoke up.

"You wanna say that again, Lis?" She was glaring at the redhead now, and Lissa ran out the door.

"You can come sit with us, if you want. What's your name, new kid?" The boy, James, asked me, while reaching out his hand for a shake.

"Nick Veleno, but you can call me Fang. And you?" I reached out mine, too and we shook. Then I followed Iggy, over to where the girl was sitting.

"James Griffiths, but everyone except Lissa and her twin call me that. To most, I am, Iggy the Great. Oh, and this is my sidekick, Maximum Elizabeth Ride." The girl, Max, rolled her eyes at this. I just couldn't believe that she was so beautiful and she was sitting only a seat away from me.

"Why do you insist on using that to introduce us? Even if we were superheroes, I would be the hero and you would be _my_ sidekick. And I would not be introduced using my full name." She said. Then turning to me and reaching out her hand over Iggy she said,"Max. Don't ever call me Maxie, Maxiepoo, or Maxine. Hardly ever call me Maximum. And never, ever, use my full name." I reached out my hand and shook hers. Then I had a weird urge to kiss her hand. She gave me a weird look and started to blush. "What the heck? Where in the world are you from that you greet someone like that?"

"Sorry, I only do that when I meet a pretty girl." I looked away, somewhat embarrassed. I must have offended her somehow. Now I would never have my chance to even be friends with this girl. Max. Such a beautiful name.

"What? Sexist much?" Her face got even redder. I looked over at Iggy, then back at Max, then back at Iggy. I had no clue what to do.

"Sorry, mate, I'll reintroduce this charming young lady. This is Max Ride. Extreme feminist and difficult backstory. No boys in her life. Well, except me, but I'm the best friend and in two months, I will be dating her sister."

Well that was a weird statement if I've ever heard one. "Oh... Interesting. I'm sorry that I offended you, Max." I really meant it, too.

"I guess it's fine. Just don't do it again. And sorry about weirdo McWeird over here, and also, really sorry about Lissa... And Brigid, although, I'm guessing you haven't met her yet. They are kind of my step sisters. I'm not proud of it, but they are." That twig skank was her step sister? No way. I refused to believe it.

"It's fine. What do you mean they are kind of your step sisters? You either are or you aren't, I thought."

"Oh, they are alright, she just doesn't like to admit it. And don't worry, she is _nothing_ like them." I thought about that for a minute, but then the teacher started class. At the end of class, Iggy asked to see my schedule to see what the three of us had together. I was really hoping to have most of my classes with Max, but having some with Iggy wouldn't be bad, either. He didn't seem bad, especially if he was close to Max. It seemed she didn't let people in very often.

After Iggy listed off the classes we had together, 6 out of 8 with Max, if you counted open lunch, we started walking towards our second class.

"I think I'm going to stay here and eat for at least a few days to make sure Ella doesn't have to sit alone, I'm sure Iggy won't mind staying too, would you?" Max said, Iggy shook his head no. "What do instrument do you play, Fang?"

"I play guitar and sing, but I also can play piano, drums, bass, and flute. And I might as well just stay at lunch with you guys, I want to check up on my sister anyways."

"Oh, yeah. What grade is your sister in?" Iggy asked. I just looked at him, but I saw Max glaring. "What? I'm just asking! I'm still going to wait for Ella! Sheesh! Over-protective sister much?" Does that mean that Ella is her real sister, and Lissa and Brigid are both of their step sisters? Max's family seemed very intriguing. Shoot, Max in general seemed intriguing!

"She's a freshman. And no, you can't date her, even if you weren't waiting for Max's sister. I'm assuming she's your real sister if you're that overprotective of her." Iggy rolled his eyes at both of us as I responded. Iggy didn't seem that bad, but even though Nudge and I were both adopted, I was still just as much the older, overprotective brother, just like Max seemed about Ella.

"Well, she's my half sister. We have the same dad, but-" She trailed off and looked like she didn't want to talk about it anymore. I really wanted her to keep talking, her voice was so beautiful, but I didn't want to push her away and I definitely didn't want to push myself into her life. I wanted to be welcomed in. They dropped me off in the art room and went on to their math class. I loved art and drawing, but I couldn't wait for this class to be over so I could go to my next class with Max.

**How was it? I kind of like this chapter, but Fang POV is kind of hard. Anyways, I know most authors worry about reviews, but honestly, I really enjoy the traffic. Just getting views, visitors, and especially follows or favorites is what I'm worried about. So, review and I'll see you guys (or girls) next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I've been through a week and 2 days of my senior year so far... and I spend my days waiting until the next Tuesday when I can update for you guys! Enjoy this chapter! It's really short, and kind of filler-ish, but it's leading up to bigger things!**

Chapter 4

**MAX POV**

When the bell rang for the end of Pre-Calc, Iggy and I walked to the English area. He walked me to my class and then walked across the hall to his class. Fang had beaten me to class and claimed two desks for us. I really like this teacher. Her name was Mrs. King and she was wonderful at teaching English. I had had her last year, so she already knew me. When the bell rang and all the students took their seats, she stood up from her desk and walked toward the whiteboard at the front of the room.

"Okay, class. Today, we are going to do a little activity and I'll assign the first project of the year tomorrow. I just want to get a feel for your writing for today. But before we do anything, I want to explain something to you. You are the only creative writing class in this school. You are all here because you like writing and you can be creative, just like the name says, but many times in classes like these, you don't unleash to your true potential because you are afraid of being judged by your classmates. While I can't say that I will be the only ones reading your writing, because we have to do peer activities, I want you to know you can trust everyone in this class." Some people rolled their eyes at this.

"I see you rolling your eyes. If you are going to judge other people based on them writing what comes from inside of them, I want you to stand up and walk across the hall to normal English for seniors. If you are going to make people feel uncomfortable in my classroom, I want you out now. This class is to work on your writing and while there's constructive criticism I will not stand for bad things to come for people's social standards in my class." No one moved a muscle.

"Good, now. Let's move on, shall we?" Mrs. King said with a smile. "Take out a notebook, and if you don't already have one dedicated to this class, you must have one by tomorrow. I hope you will all fill it within the first semester." Then she explained some quick little assignment about writing to describe things. We each had to come up with a list of 20 things to describe our partners, mine being Fang. Then we would play like Boggle and whoever had words that no one else had would be given a point for each word.

**FANG POV**

After being given the assignment by Mrs. King, I went to work. I started off with the basics about Max. Tall, skinny, beautiful, wait did I just write that on a paper for English? This might prove to be difficult. I erased beautiful and put pretty. Then I put protective, stubborn, feminist. 6 words! Only 14 more to go.

**MAX POV**

We had finished the first round. I was kind of impressed that Fang and I each got 20 words about each other. We had only known each other for a few hours. I also was intrigued by the words he put down about me, and some I put down for him. Intriguing was one, along with special, quiet, enthralling, and some others. I put down, tall, dark, handsome... not sure where that came from, and emo, which he just laughed at. Fang really wasn't that hard to get along with. I could definitely be okay with hanging out with him more, and seemed like I was going to, since he was in most of my classes. Fang and I each got three points from this round. Then we had to switch partners. We did two more rounds and turns out that Fang and I tied with 6 points. For this being a creative writing class, the people in it weren't very creative. Then the bell rang and our day went on.

**There you have it. Like I said, it's very much filler-ish, but i just needed to get through some more of the first day. I promise, only the first day will have this much detail about school. And, if you guys didn't know this, every review/follow/favorite that I get, I send a PM to you, and look at your profile and most of the time at least read the summary of your work, if not read your stories and review. So if you want to get your stuff out there, that would be a good way to do it. See y'all next week!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry that it's not Tuesday anymore! With Labor Day this week, I kind of have been off... you know how it is. But, Five Chapters! Oh my gosh! I love you all! By the way, I have a tumblr, and every once in a while I post Max Ride stuff, usually quotes. My URL is the same as my username on this. Just something to maybe think about following if your into that.**

Chapter 5

**MAX POV**

The only thing other thing really interesting on that first day was lunch. The three of us seniors met outside of my art class and walked to the cafeteria together. When we got there and got our food, we found Ella almost right away. She was sitting with a little black girl at a circle table where six people could sit. Iggy sat right next to Ella and Fang sat next to the other girl. I sat next to Iggy.

"Hey Iggy. Hi Max. This is Monique, but she goes by Nudge. Who are you?" Ella asked, looking at Fang.

"I'm Nick Veleno. You can call me Fang, though. Nudge is my sister. You must be Ella. I've heard quite a bit about you today."

"Oh, so this is Fang! I've heard quite a bit about you, too!" She turned to look at Iggy and me. "Lissa is in my English class since I'm a year ahead and she's a year behind, Nudge is in most of my classes including that one. Lissa just went on and on about him. She thinks they are soul mates. And Nudge talked quite a bit about him, too. I'm flattered that you were talking about me, though, Max."

"Actually, it was mostly Iggy, Ella. And what is Lissa's problem with me? I've only talked to her twice and tried to run away from her both times." Fang said while starting to eat.

Ella blushed and looked away from Iggy. Iggy gave Fang a quick smile before Ella or Nudge could see it. "So how's your first day of school here at Bastidor High been Ella, Nudge, and Fang?" I asked, just to move on from the love-fest that was Iggy and Ella.

Ella and Fang nodded. Nudge started talking so fast, I couldn't even understand her. I got, good, this girl, this boy, Ella, Mrs. Hernandez, Mr. Edgeton, and hot, out of what she said. Fang just started laughing as Iggy and I just stared at Nudge.

"Huh?" Iggy grunted.

"She does that a lot. I call her the Nudge channel sometimes because she just talks and talks and talks. It takes a very skilled listener to understand what she's saying." Fang replied.

"Sorry. I just can't help myself sometimes." Nudge said ashamed. We all talked for a little while longer. Then Fang asked for Iggy's number so that he could text him to hang out sometime. We all exchanged numbers and decided on having a sleepover at Fang and Nudge's house on Friday. That was only two days away since school started on a Wednesday this year.

**FANG POV**

Oh, man. I'm really glad Nudge and Ella are already friends. That made things so much easier, and it meant I got to spend more time with Max. I thought asking Iggy for his number as guy friends, to get Max's was a pretty smooth move by me. And now she was going to be spending the night at my house! Man! I am just too lucky today! The rest of the day was pretty much the same as the first part. I just hung out with Max. We had all the rest of our classes together after lunch. I spent most of the rest of the day looking forward to Friday night. When the final bell rang, I put my guitar away and said goodbye to Max and Iggy. Then I found Nudge and we took off in my Audi s5 towards home.

When we got out of the parking lot, Nudge turned to me. "So, tell me more about Max. And Iggy, too."

I looked sideways at her. "What do you want to know? No Nudge, you can't date Iggy. He's too old for you and has his sights set on someone else."

"Dang it. Why do you have to be so protective? But I really wanna know about you and Max. You obviously like her."

"What?! What would compel you to say such a thing?" He knew he was blushing, he knew it was true, but he also knew that Nudge would tell Ella and Ella would tell Max and then Max would never even talk to him again.

"I won't tell Ella, or Max, or even Iggy for that matter. You know you like her. She is totally your type, too. She's not all flirty and girly like most girls your age. She's different, and you look at her differently than you look at most girls, including Lucy."

"Why would you say that? Why would you bring Lucy up? I'm so done with her. She broke up with me, remember? And I don't like Max. I think she's pretty, but I just met her."

"Fang, I didn't mean to upset you about Lucy. I was just stating a fact. You just let me know if you want me to do anything to help hook you guys up. I can't wait for you to get married, then Ella will be, like, my sister!"

I just stared at the road in front of me. No way was this conversation actually happening. Nudge just kept talking until we got home, I stopped listening ages ago. When we finally did get home I went upstairs to get started on homework. I hoped Max would text me. Oh no, I could not actually be falling for a girl this quickly, could I?

**Another filler-y-ish chapter, but the next one should start to lead into more drama. I'm one of those authors where you have all this boring-ness and then BAM! Drama galore! I'll try to be on time next week. See ya next week homies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! I'm exhausted and you all better love me for actually updating tonight. No many how times I remind myself throughout the day, I always forget until after I get home from jazz band at 8:30. I don't have much else to say to you right now, I probably will at the bottom, though.**

Chapter 6

**MAX POV**

When Ella, Ari, whom we had picked up from school, and I got out of my Prius, finally at home, I paged Anne on our sound system we had built into the whole house so we could find each other easier and not have to yell and told her we were home and that I was going to be in my room if she needed anything. Ari went into the kitchen to get a snack. I went down to get started on my homework and Ella followed me.

"Ella, what do you want? I'm going to start on homework. I don't really want the step monsters to find me when they get home."

"I just wanted to know more about Fang, and what Iggy said to him about me this morning." She said the last part a bit sheepishly.

"Oh, Ella. First of all Fang's pretty cool. He's in most of my classes. And he just said who you were, no big deal." Her face fell a little. "Okay, fine, he said that no, Fang could not date you and that I was extremely protective of you, plus a little more." I started smirking at the end, knowing she'd want to know what, but I wouldn't tell her.

"Tell me! Please! I'll do anything! And you seem very accepting of Fang, which is new. Is something going on between you two?" She started wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"No, oh, gosh, no. I just met him today! And you know I don't date." I was kind of thankful for the subject change, but not really since now she thought I was going to date Fang. No way! Well, maybe, someday. But no! Ew, boys!

"Well, just the way he asked for Iggy's number and then we all ended up exchanging numbers... Seems to me, he just wanted yours but didn't want to straight up ask for it."

What? "What? Why wouldn't he just ask me? And why would he even want just my number?"

"I think he likes you Max, and I think you like him too, and we are spending the night at his house Friday night. Which reminds me, we need to talk to Anne about that."

"Oh, gosh, that does not sound exciting. Asking her to spend the night at a boy's house? And..." I turned my head away from her, I was probably blushing. "Do you really think he likes me?"

"Max likes a boy, Max likes a boy." She chanted while running around the basement. The whole basement was my room. My dad had enough beds for all of us when he died, but most of the rest of my stuff, except clothes, was given to Lissa or Brigid after he died. That's when Anne had made me move down here. Now, I had my bed, a dresser that used to be my mom's, that Anne had tried to throw out, but I had Iggy pick it up and bring back over to put in my room when she wasn't looking, and some other things I had bought or found on the street, waiting to be thrown out. I had a couch that Iggy and I found on the street, some shelves Ella, Ari, and I had made one day, a table I bought really cheaply from Goodwill, a TV Ella got me for one of my birthdays, without Anne knowing, of course, and a guitar and keyboard Iggy had gotten me for birthdays. See, he only gets me a present every other or every three years, but it's always a present that is more expensive and I always love it so much.

Iggy is the only one at school, except for my family, who knows what my home is actually like. Sure, when I used to get rides home or get dropped off by the bus everyone thought my house was so cool and I was so lucky, but they didn't know that _I_ had to clean the whole house and that I only lived in the basement, except for when I had to cook meals, which let me tell you, isn't really pretty. I'm not a very good cook, so most of the time I bribe Ella to do it, or sometimes I can get Anne's beauty consultant to do it if she's leaving at the right time. Anne is horrible to me, and everyone in this house knows it. Even Ari. But, I love little Ari with all my heart and I will always protect him. Since he's actually Anne's child, I don't have to worry about abuse or anything, but I do have to worry about getting him and Ella fed, getting them clothes, and getting them to bed and to school on time. Ari can ride the bus to school for free, but Anne refused to pay for it to bring him home, so I have to pick him up.

Once Ella left, I got to work on my homework. After a little while, Ari came down and sat on my bed and watched me work. When I finished the Pre-calc assignment I looked up at him. "Do you need something, babe?"

"Well, I was kind of getting hungry and was wondering if you would make mac n cheese for supper."

"Sure I will, bud." I lifted him off my bed and carried him up the stairs. "You're getting kind of big for this." I smiled at him and he smiled back. When we got to the top of the stairs he ran into the kitchen and climbed up on one of the stools. I looked around in the cupboards. There was no boxes of mac and cheese to be found. "Ughhhh. Anne, why can you not stock the cupboards every once in a while?" I groaned. Then I turned to Ari. "Do you want to go to the store with me? We need cereal, too."

"Yeah!" He did a little dance after he got off the stool, and I paged Anne again.

"Anne, Ari and I are going to the store. We don't hardly have any food. Do you want anything in particular?"

"No, Max. But could you just grab Chinese take out on your way back? It'll be faster than making dinner."

Ari yelled. "I want mac n cheese! No Chinese!"

"Ari, shush, she'll hear you! I'll have Ella make you mac n cheese when we get home, okay? I have to work." Yes, that is how I pay my way through everything. I have a job. It's at the local music store, FlyingBeats. I'm saving up for an electric guitar and the job gives me a discount for instruments and music, so it's a pretty good deal. I also get paid quite a bit, since I've been working there for three years.

Ari and I got into the car and drove off to the store. I let him pick out three boxes of cereal, he chose Lucky Charms, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, and Cheerios. Then I got five boxes of mac n cheese, a box set of Ramen, and some bags of frozen stuff that I could just heat up for dinner. I also grabbed a few frozen pizzas on the way out. Then we went to get the Chinese. When we left the Chinese place, I looked at my clock. It was already 5:30, I had to work at 6:15. Looks like I won't be getting a chance to eat tonight.

I went in and paged the whole house that dinner was ready. When I pulled up, I had seen the twin bugs (yellow and red) in the driveway, so I knew the twins were home. I had Ari set the table and then I put everything out. When Ella got down, I told her that if Ari didn't eat the Chinese, she could make him mac n cheese when the step monsters went away. She said that she would and I ran down to my room to change into my work clothes. Then I ran out the door and was off to work.

**So that one just kind of talked more about Max and her family, next one will probably introduce one of the more important OCs, but I don't plan on using them as important main characters or anything. I love Ari! He's so adorable, except for when he is an eraser, of course. Drama will come soon! Just hang in there and don't forget to review! See you next week, amigos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Fang POV! Those are extremely hard to write, if you didn't know. At least they are for me! So, this week, this chapter goes out to the song Royals-Lorde. I love this song so much! I'm working on an a cappella cover of it right now actually. You're lucky I'm posting, again. I just end up having so much homework. All the time. It never stops. Make it stop! Moving on with the chapter!**

Chapter 7

**FANG POV**

After I finished my homework, I just couldn't get Max out of my head. I tried listening to music, I tried sketching. I even tried playing my guitar. Everything led back to her. The music that played on my shuffle all reminded me of her. When I took out my sketchpad, I ended up drawing her. When I started strumming my guitar, I ended up writing part of a song about her. I had to clear my head, this girl was taking over. I decided to go for a walk. I yelled to Melanie, Nudge and my adoptive mom, that I was going out and I'd be back later.

I started walking. Since we had only been here for about a week, I didn't really know where I was going. Eventually, I ended up at what must have been the mall. I decided to go in, just to see what was there. They had the usual stuff, Younkers, JCPenny, Target, a fair sized food court, and then, then there was FlyingBeats, only one of the best music stores ever. I decided to go in to look around.

It must be fate. She was there. "Hey, Fang. Do ya need anything?" Max asked me.

"No, I was just in need of clearing my head. I took a walk and ended up here. Do you work here?" Why did I just tell her all that?

"Yeah, I need some sort of income, don't I? If I ever want to get out of the step monsters wrath. What's on your mind?" Oh my god. I couldn't just tell her she was on my mind. And does she really hate her family that much?

"Nothing, just stressed about being in a new place and everything. And I would love to work in a place like this. What's your discount like?"

"I get about 40% off instruments and music. Sometimes, if music isn't selling, I can get it even cheaper than that. Come over here, I wanna show you something." What? I followed her into a room that had guitars covering most of the walls and even some of the floor. She walked over to a rack, picked up a guitar, and plugged it into an amp. Then she sat down on a stool next to it. "This is what I'm saving up for now. This, and an apartment when I turn 18." The guitar was beautiful. It was an electric Fender Blacktop Jaguar. It was so sleek, and the way Max played it! I think just about any boy would die. Of course I kept my cool, on the outside at least.

"That is a beautiful guitar. How long have you played for?" I asked her, while still watching how her fingers moved around the neck. She was playing Evanescence's Bring Me to Life. Good to know we like the same sort of music.

"Well, Iggy got me my first acoustic when I turned 13. I have had my eye on this beauty for about a year now, I just never had enough to actually buy it. But Matt, my manager, lets me play it anytime I want." Then she started humming the melody for the chorus.

"Do you sing?"

"Sometimes. Not normally. I'm not so good."

"Will you sing for me?" What? Where did that come from? Did I really just say that?

"Umm," She turned her head where she thought I couldn't see her blushing.

I reached my hand out and pulled her chin back up so she was facing me again. "Hey, it's okay. I get it. I don't really like people listening to me sing, either. You don't need to."

"Maybe sometime. Just not while I'm working. Which I should probably get back to work, unless you need help finding something..."

"Yeah, you probably should. I don't want to come in between you and your life." What? There is seriously something wrong with me. Max got up to put the guitar away and left the room. I stood up and looked at the price tag. $500. Sheesh! That's a lot of money. That's enough to pay for a month of rent in a fairly good apartment! Then another employee came in. His name tag read Matt. Max's manager.

"Hey, could you tell me if anyone has expressed interest in this guitar?" I asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Well, no one has put down a payment, but we do have a young lady who has had her eye on it for a while."

"Well, could we maybe make a deal on it? I'd like to buy it as a present for someone." Matt looked around for a second. I decided to just tell him. "Okay, I'm actually a friend of Max's. She was just in here showing it to me, and I want to surprise her with it."

Matt just stared at me for a second. "Are you joking? Max has friends besides Iggy, Ella, and Ari?"

"Well, we just met today. I'm new at her school. But who's Ari?"

"You don't even know who Ari is? How do you expect me to think you are an actual friend of Max if you don't even know her little brother she adores? Have you already fallen for her in one day?" Matt was laughing as he said this. By the look on my face, he must have realized that I had. "Oh, man. You are in too deep. The name is Matt. I'm not going to promise anything, but if you are falling for Max you are going to be in trouble. She doesn't date. Ever. This guitar might help, though. When do you want it payed off for?"

"Fang. Umm," He wanted to get it for her birthday, but he didn't even know when that was. "Do you happen to know when her birthday is?"

Matt laughed again. "Man, you are too funny. I'll go look in my records quick and be right back." After a minute, Matt came back. "In my records it says she'll turn 18 on March 15, this next year. That's eight months from now, if you give a payment for August now. She might have enough saved up by then. How about a Christmas present? You could pay $100 each month until then, and pick it up Christmas Eve."

I thought that sounded really good. I was starting to like this Matt guy. "That sounds brilliant, man. I can pay the down payment today." Then Matt brought me over to the register and I thought of something else. I looked around to make sure Max wasn't to close nearby. She was across the room, helping some little old lady pick out piano music. The music was loud enough she wouldn't be able to hear Matt and I talking. "Could you do me another favor?"

"Sure, what is it you need?" Matt replied as he started typing into the screen.

"If Max asks about the guitar, could you tell her some random guy put down the payment? I want it to be a surprise, but I don't want her to pay for the whole thing in the time I have to pay the payments."

"Yeah, sounds good." I turned around to look at her. She was so beautiful, even in her black skinny jeans and yellow work polo. She looked up and smiled at me before going back to working with the lady. "Man, you've got it bad. But if I know Max, she is going to at least accept you as a friend. She just smiled at you, if my eyes don't deceive me!"

"You think? That's all I could ask of her." Matt said everything was set, and I payed him the $100 with my debit card Melanie got me. I was probably gonna have to get a job soon. "Hey, Matt? You don't happen to be hiring do you?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, one of our part-timers just quit because she got pregnant. I could really use a replacement for her. Come back tomorrow around 4 and I'll get you an application and we'll do a quick interview, but you seem like a shoe in. And if Max says you can work here, I don't think I'll have a choice."

"Thanks, man! I'll see you tomorrow."

I started for the door, but before I got there, I heard Max yell from behind me, "Wait up, Fang!" I turned back around to see Matt taking over helping the little lady and Max grabbing her bag, coming towards me. "I just got off. You want a ride home? Or are you still trying to clear your head?"

"Nah, a ride would be nice. I'm not exactly sure how to get back home, to be honest."

Max laughed as we walked out of the mall. We got into her Prius. I told her what street I lived on and she knew right how to get there. When she pulled up, Nudge came running out of the house. "Fang, where in the heck did you go? Melanie and I were worried to death!" She ran up and hugged me. Then she saw Max. "Forget I said anything! I'll just go back in the house." She turned around and ran back into the house. Max gave me a weird look.

"She thinks we are dating or something. She's an odd little one. Do you want to come in?" Please say no, please say no.

"Sure. Nudge seems just like Ella. Ella said something similar when we got home from school. What is with freshmen girls? I wonder if I was like that..."

"I'm sure you weren't." We walked into my house. I yelled to Melanie I was home and she ran out of the kitchen and hugged me, just like Nudge did.

"I was worried sick. I know you said you were leaving, but you were gone so long. Next time call me! Who is this, Nick?" She said looking over my shoulder at Max. I think Nudge picked up some of her talking habits when we got adopted by Melanie.

"This is Maximum Elizabeth Ride. But she goes by Max." I replied, turning to smirk at her. She just rolled her eyes at me and walked forward to shake Melanie's hand, which Melanie ignored and pulled her in a hug. "Max gave me a ride home. I ended up at the mall and she was working in the music store."

"Naturally, Nick would end up in the music store." Melanie said while releasing Max and rolling her eyes. "Did you kids eat dinner tonight?"

I shook my head and Max said, "I should really be getting home. Anne isn't going to like me being late."

"You call your mother by her first name, too? What a shame. Why do you teenagers do this to old poor people like your mothers? And you will stay for dinner, I can call you mom if you would like-"

"NO! If you want to call my mom, she's dead. I mean, Anne's not actually my mom, she's my step mom, and she won't be too happy if she knows I'm here. I really need to go." I just looked at Melanie. She knows that it isn't because I don't consider her my mom that I call her by her first name. It's because I put mother with bad people in my life. My mom gave me up. Melanie is too good to be called my mom. But she struck a nerve with Max, and I didn't want Max to have to think about that. I wish she would have told me about her real mom before.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, honey. You are always welcome here. At least let me get you some food to eat on your way home. I have grilled cheese made for dinner." Melanie turned to walk back to the kitchen. Max looked at me, and with my eyes I told her to follow her. So she did, and I followed behind her. Melanie handed her two sandwiches on a paper plate and gave her another hug.

"Thanks a bunch, Mrs. Veleno, but I really better get going home. I'll see you tomorrow, Fang, Nudge."

"Oh, no, darling. Call me Melanie, just like Fang and Nudge do. And anytime you need something, my door is open, as is my home."

"Okay, thanks, Melanie. Bye, guys."

"I'll walk you to your car." I offered. Nudge wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at me from where she was eating her sandwiches. I stuck my tongue out at her and followed Max back out to the driveway. It was really dark, it was almost 10, after all.

"You really didn't have to walk me out here. I would have been fine on my own."

"I know. I wanted to. And I wanted to apologize for anything Melanie brought up. She didn't know. I didn't know-"

"I know. It's fine. Really. I just really need to go. Anne will probably kill me I'm so late. I hope to see you at school tomorrow, okay Fang?" She unlocked the car and I opened the driver's side door for her. "Forever chivalrous, are we?"

"It's how Melanie raised me. 'Always protect those you care about, you never know when you will be the one that needs protecting.' The little things always count in the end."

"Well, then. On that note, I really need to go. Thanks for dinner. See you later, Fang."

I leaned down and kissed her hand that was still on the car door. "Yes, I do hope so, Max." She shut the door and started to back out, but I didn't miss the blush, or the smile that crept onto her face as she did so. I went back up to the house, grabbed a few sandwiches and went up to my room. I was really glad we moved here.

**Awww! Fax is so adorable! I wish I was Max so I could have Fang... Anyways, Melanie is really sweet, and Matt is going to be mentioned a lot more, I hope... See you all next week, baby!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Max is going to be a little OOC in this story, specifically the beginning of this chapter. But this is technically a Cinderella story, too. Kind of, it's becoming less and less of that... Anyways! I had a really craptastic day, so you all should write me reviews and general PM s tonight, like before I go to bed. See you at the bottom! Chapter 8!**

Chapter 8

**MAX POV**

As I pulled away from Fang's house, I couldn't help it. I was smiling, I was laughing. After I was far enough away, I even giggled. What is wrong with me? Well, whatever it is, I don't think it's all bad. I could definitely get used to having Fang around. And his mom, Melanie, she was cool too. But I knew it wouldn't last. Eventually, Fang would get sick of me, or Lissa and Brigid would get mad at me for hanging out with him. He's too hot to be my friend. When I pulled into the driveway, Ari ran out the front door and jumped into my arms.

"What's wrong, babe? What did Anne do? Did she do something to you or Ella?"

"No, but she and Ella are yelling at each other. Lissa started it."

I set Ari down on the sidewalk. "What did Lissa say, Ari?"

"She said something about a fang, then Brigid and her started fighting over it. Then Anne asked what they were talking about. I think they were talking about a boy. Then Ella said something about you and all three of them started yelling at Ella." What did Ella say? Obviously, they were talking about Fang, but what would Ella say about me?

"What did Anne do after that?"

"She sent Lissa and Brigid to their rooms, I was hiding on the stairs. Then she and Ella kept yelling at each other. They still are, I think. Max, can you fix it?" Ari was crying now.

"I don't know, Ari, but I will try my best. I want you to go up to your room and put your headphones on. When you've listened to Party Rock three times, if Ella or I haven't tucked you in, I want you to just go to sleep, okay?"

"But..."

"Ari." I looked at him firmly.

"Okay, Max." I took him by the hand and walked him into the house and to the staircase. I heard Ella and Anne still yelling at each other. Ari ran up the stairs and I waited at the bottom until I heard his door slam. Then I walked into the kitchen.

"What is going on? Ari is crying up in his room."

"Oh, that poor baby. It's all your fault. If you would have been here, we wouldn't have gotten into this mess." Anne responded.

"Ella, what is going on?" I said, ignoring Anne.

"Nothing. You should just go downstairs and go to sleep."

"No, I want to know what is going on. Besides, no one will be able to sleep in this house with you two screaming at the top of your lungs. Now, Ella, what is going on?" I said, glaring at both of them.

"Lissa and Brigid started fighting over who was going to ask Fang to the Homecoming dance. I said it didn't matter because he wouldn't go with either of them. Then I kind of let it slip that he would probably ask you since we're spending the night at his house on Friday-"

"You said what? Ella! There is no way that this is happening!"

"I'm sorry! Like I said it just slipped."

"And then I asked why I didn't know you were both sleeping over at a boy's house Friday night." Anne piped up.

"Anne, shut up. Ella and I were actually invited by his little sister. Fang isn't interested in me like that."

"You still won't be going-"

"You can't punish Ella just because you hate me!" I yelled at her. It just wasn't fair. Fine, I know I really did want to go to the Veleno' on Friday, but at least if I couldn't go, I still wanted Ella to go. Iggy would be there.

"I didn't say Ella wasn't going. Ella can go spend the night with her little friend, but you will be grounded. You will be cleaning, anyways. I don't know why you thought I would give you the night off. Besides, I am having friends over, you will have to serve us dinner. I'm hiring a professional caterer, though. You are not worthy to cook for my friends."

I glared at her. "Ella go to your room. You no longer need to be here. And would you please tuck Ari in?" Ella gave me a look, and I mouthed "just go" to her. She scampered out and up the stairs to her room. Once I heard her door slam, I motioned for Anne to sit at the table. When she sat, I did too, and I continued. "Fine with me. I don't even like cooking. I didn't even want to go to the stupid sleepover. I just met these kids today."

"Fine. You also won't be going to school tomorrow or Friday. You have to start cleaning the whole house. I've already excused you at the office. I also called that dumb boss of yours, you will not be going into work tomorrow. You are grounded and need all the time you can get to clean."

"You can't just do that! I need to go to school! I need to work! I won't be able to graduate, I won't be able to move out! You will be stuck with me living here forever!"

"Maybe that's what I want. That is the only way I can keep you in control. You are also to never talk to that boy, Fang is it? Ever again." I just gaped at Anne. How could she do this to me?

"You just want me to stay here so I can cook and clean and do all of the dirty work you refuse to do and are too cheap to hire someone to do! You know, if you don't get a real job, eventually, my dad's money will run out. Then everything you have will go away. Also, if you don't start taking care of Ari and Ella, I will report you to child services."

"Oh, but I do take care of them-"

"No you don't!" I screamed at her, then remembered the younger kids upstairs. I lowered my voice, but just a little bit. "You don't have any food in the cupboards except for junk food and weight watchers stuff that will probably stunt Ari's growth! He needs nutrients to grow up, and that food doesn't have it! I don't make enough when you keep canceling my shifts to take care of him! And you can't tell me who I can and can't talk to when I'm not in this house. I will continue talking to Fang. He is my friend!" I said that in a lower voice, but it was starting to prove difficult to keep my cool.

"Fine, I'll make a deal with you, girl. I'll start paying you an allowance. How's $75 a week sound?" That sounded amazing, to tell you the truth. It wasn't quite as much as I made in a week at FlyingBeats, but it was pretty good, considering now it would only take me a few more weeks to have enough for an apartment for a few months and the guitar. I wasn't stupid. I knew I needed enough to move out before I bought the guitar. I figured if I saved up $20K then I would have enough for three or four months of the apartment I was looking at plus the guitar. But I knew there was going to be a catch to Anne's proposition.

"What's the catch, Anne?"

"Well, Maxie. I still will be in charge of when you go to school and work, don't worry, I'll try to keep you missing those down, but you will have to do all the shopping for Ari and Ella's food, and some clothes and other necessities." I didn't think that was too bad, I already did most of that. "And..."

"And what, Anne? Just spit it out."

"You will never talk to Fang, again. At school, at work, anywhere. Understand?" I don't know if I can do that. He will certainly talk to me, and Lissa and Brigid are going to be on watch. Plus, I was starting to like and trust Fang. But the deal was just too good to pass up. Hopefully, he will understand.

"Fine. It's not like I care about him. I just met him. I don't understand everyone's big hubbub about us!" Well, I kind of did. I don't trust people very often. And on the inside I was just about dying.

"Good. Now go down to your room. I don't actually care what you do, just stay down there until I page you with a list of chores for you to do tomorrow." I got up and went down to my room and got ready for bed. After I got settled, I looked at my phone. There was a message from Iggy.

_The Igster: Hey, what's up, chica? I haven't heard from you since school got out. Are you okay?_

_10:22pm_

I quickly replied.

_Maximum: Yeah, I'm fine. I had to work and then went to Fang's house. When I got home Ella and Anne were yelling at each other and Ari was crying, so I had to deal with that._

_11:01pm_

I took out my iPod and started listening from where I left off that morning in homeroom when I saw Fang for the first time. Gosh, that seemed so long ago.

_The Igster: You went to Fang's?! Girl, you just met him! What were Ella and the step mom yelling about? And poor little guy!_

_11:03pm_

_Maximum: Yes, I went to Fang's. He needed a ride home from the mall and my shift was over, so I dropped him off and he welcomed me in. His mom is pretty cool. Too bad I'll probably never speak to any of the three of them again. They were arguing about me and Fang. The twin witches both want him and Ella said that he liked me! No way is that even true!_

_11:04pm_

_The Igster: Why will you never see them again? And come on, Max. A lot of people like you. Quite a few boys at our school eye you in the hallway while you're not looking. I always glare at them, though._

_11:04pm_

_Maximum: What? No they don't. They eye Lissa and Brigid, not me. And Anne made me a deal. By the way, I won't be at school tomorrow or Friday._

_11:05pm_

_The Igster: Why? And yes they do. You are still coming to the sleepover, right? What's the deal?_

_11:06pm_

_Maximum: Anne called me in sick. I have to clean for a party she's having on Friday. I can't go to the sleepover, because of the party and the deal. Can I call you tomorrow after school? I need to sleep. I have a feeling I'll have a long chore list tomorrow._

_11:06pm_

_The Igster: Sure, I guess. I'll miss you tomorrow. Ella still better be coming, and we will find a way to sneak you out of the house Friday night. Don't worry about a thing!_

_11:08pm_

_Maximum: No you won't. G'night Ig._

_11:09pm_

_The Igster: Goodnight Maximum Elizabeth Ride, the best sidekick ever._

_11:11pm_

It was already that late? Wow. I made a wish on 11:11. I know its a childish thing to do, but both my parents always said, make wishes and act upon them, your life can't get worse if you have something to look forward to. I wished that it would already be March 15th and I could legally get out of here and out of Anne's life. With that wonderful wish, I fell asleep.

**Poor Max! Yeah, I don't wish I was her anymore. But do you sometimes want to be in a story, and even if you have to endure all the crap, still do it to get a happy ending? Sometimes I'm jealous of the flock and the fact that they were in the School, because that meant they all got a happy ending, Fax, Eggy, etc... Anyways, drama picking up! See you turtles next week!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I actually make 11:11 wishes as many times as possible, don't judge. None of them have come true yet, maybe if I wished for something realistic it would happen... Chapter 9**

Chapter 9

**FANG POV**

I woke up the next morning to my alarm screaming at me. I quickly got up and ready to go to school. I really wanted to see Max again. Once I was ready I yelled at Nudge. Ten minutes later she was ready to go. Melanie was in the living room, drinking her morning coffee and watching the news. We both went in and pecked her on the cheek before saying bye, going out to my Audi, and racing off to school.

"Someone is a little excited to see a certain girl, aren't they?"

"What? No, Nudge. I just... I just need to talk to Iggy really badly before homeroom."

"Don't even try to lie to me, Fang. You and I both know that you like her. And I would bet she likes you too."

My eyes widened at that. Nudge thinks that Max likes me back? "Don't be ridiculous. Why would Max like me?"

"Fang, this is totally from a sisterly stand-point, but you are hot. I don't think I know any girl who wouldn't like you. Well, except for Ella. She's infatuated with Iggy, and she's not supposed to know, but Max won't let him ask her out until she turns 15."

"Yeah, I knew that. They kind of mentioned it yesterday. Don't tell her, but I think he is going to ask her out on her birthday. It's not too far away."

"Oooo, yay! That's so exciting!" The rest of the car ride Nudge just babbled on and on about why Ella and Iggy will be amazing together. When we pulled up to the school, I went to my locker, and Iggy came up to me.

"Hey, man. Max is really sorry, but she's sick and can't come to school today or tomorrow, which means she won't be able to sleep over at your place tomorrow night."

"What? How is she so sure she will still be sick tomorrow?" No, I don't think that now that I've met Max I will be able to last very long without her.

"Jeez man, you really do have it bad. I'm calling her this afternoon after school, you can come with me if you want. If you really want to know, she can tell you herself." Iggy gave me a pitiful, sympathy filled look. "I know how it feels, Fang. It'll work out eventually, I promise." How could he be so sure? I hadn't stopped thinking about her since that first time I saw her in homeroom the day before. "Listen, I gotta get to homeroom. I'll see you in science, okay? Just hang in there. After school. Then you can talk to her."

**MAX POV**

Anne paged me at 9 saying I had to get up and check the fridge for the list of chores. She was leaving for her job. Her job isn't honestly that bad, but I'm pretty sure that's how she met my dad, and she's probably seeing/sleeping with her new boss. She used to be my dad's secretary, and he was a scientist for a pharmaceutical company called Itex. I assume she's the secretary for whoever took his position. And, when I leave, she will probably still be fine money wise. Anyways. I got up and groggily walked up the stairs while checking my phone. Yeah, I'm just skilled like that. When I got to the kitchen there was a folded piece of paper on a magnet. It didn't look too bad. Then I took it off the fridge. Yeah, it all came crumbling down. It was the size of five full sized pieces of paper! I don't think I'll be able to do this all in a lifetime, much less two days! I set to work anyways.

I popped a couple of waffles into the toaster and grabbed a plate, peanut butter, syrup, and a fork from the cupboards. Then I loaded up the dishwasher and turned it on. By then, my waffles had popped, so I prepared them and ate them. Then I continued doing some of the more important tasks on the list. I had gone through and starred them while I ate. I'm so smart. I also put little checks next to the ones Anne wouldn't actually notice if I didn't do. Seriously, who would even notice if I polished the light switches? Who even does that anyways? I continued on until my phone rang at 3:00. I had about a page and a half done, not including the ones I crossed off at the beginning. All but three of the starred things were done. I looked down at my phone that lit up and said _The Igster. _Huh, I told him I'd call him, but whatever.

"Hey, Ig. How was school?"

"Don't you mean how was Fang?" Why does everyone think I like Fang?

"No, but since you said it first, how is dear Fang?"

"I don't know, how about I just let him tell you?" I could just hear the smirk and smugness in his voice. How dare he!

"Iggy! Hi, Fang."

"Maxie, I can _hear_ you blushing!"

"Since I'm thinking about it, can you give Ella a ride home? One of you two?"

"Yeah, sure. I have to take Iggy since he still didn't drive, even though you weren't picking him up. You don't sound sick, Max. Does that mean you're coming to school tomorrow?" Fang asked hopefully. What was wrong with him? Is he trying to butt into my life?

"Thanks, and I am sick. You probably just can't hear it in my voice. I more just feel lightheaded, dizzy, and like I could puke at any second. I'm really sorry, Fang, but I'm not coming tomorrow. I haven't left my room all day. Can I just talk to Iggy now?"

"Yeah, sure. I hope you feel better, Max. I'll see you soon." I heard Iggy switch the phone off speaker, so I knew I was safe now.

"James Ignacio Griffith! Never ever do that to me again!"

"Wow, someone is not having a good day." He lowered his voice. "You've been catty lately, is it your time of month or something?"

"Iggy! How many times do I have to tell you not to ask a girl that! And no, it is not. I'm just really stressed about Anne."

"Oh, yeah. Can you tell me about the deal now?"

"Yeah, I guess." And so I told him about the $75 a week, and the not being able to talk to Fang anymore because of Lissa and Brigid.

"Oh, Max! Why did you agree to that?"

"Because, Iggy. I barely even know him. I care about Ella, Ari, moving out, and getting my guitar more than some guy I just met! I thought you, of all people would understand where I am coming from."

"But Max!" He shouted, I could hear Fang and Ella asking him what was wrong in the background.

"Iggy, tell them it's nothing. Tell Ella I'll see her in a few minutes. Don't tell Fang a single thing. I don't want him thinking I have any kind of interest in him. I can't talk to him anymore. Just tell him. Tell him to stay away from Lissa and Brigid. I have to get back to my chores now."

"But Max. You can't just ignore... You can't just ignore _it_ for the rest of your life. _It_ is part of your life now, and you are going to have to embrace it sometime." He was going great lengths to not say anything about a boy in front of Fang, which I was grateful for.

"Iggy, please, just hang up. We can talk later, when you aren't in his car. I really have to go, before the step monster and her kids get home and see me not doing anything. Bye Iggy." Before he could say something else, I hung up my phone and went back to scrubbing the floor. I really just wanted to cry. I didn't want to do anymore chores, I didn't want to be in charge of my younger siblings. I wanted to go back to school. I wanted to be friends with Fang. Heck, just seeing Fang would be okay! What was wrong with me? I just met this boy! I needed to do something to get my mind off of this. I ran down and got my Ipod to plug into the speakers in the kitchen. Then I went back to the floor. Hello, by Evanescence started to play. I sang along. This song was just so dark and wonderful. The sound was so rich.

A few minutes later, Ella and Iggy burst into my house with Ari and Fang close behind. I totally forgot to ask Fang to get him! Thank god for Ella and Iggy. Wait, why was Iggy here? Why was Fang here! "You have to leave, now." I motioned to Fang and Iggy.

"Max, why? What did Anne say?"

I knelt down to Ari. "Can you go up to your room while us older kids talk for a minute, buddy?" He nodded vigorously and ran up the stairs. I turned my attention back to Fang, Iggy, and Ella. "He cannot be here. If any of the other three see him here, I am going to be in so much trouble." I refused to meet his eyes. From what I heard on the phone and what Iggy and Ella were saying, he would be sad and not understand. I looked down at the floor. "Fang, you have to leave. Please, don't come back." I just looked at my feet for a while, until I heard the front door slam.

"Fang, wait up! I still need a ride home!" I heard Iggy running towards the door. "Max, I'll chat with _you_ later. Bye Ella!"

"Bye Iggy! I'll text you later!" Ella yelled back, too enthusiastically. Then she turned to me. "Max, what was that all about? It's not okay to shoo him out of our house."

"Ella, you don't understand. I'm doing this for you, and Ari. And to get away from this stupid place we call home."

"You are right. I don't understand why you would shoo away a boy who might actually like you, and not as a best friend, like Iggy. Like a girlfriend. You didn't see him at school today. You didn't see his eyes when you told him to leave and never come back. You didn't hear how he was talking to Iggy, and Nudge, and even me about you today. Max, what did Anne say?"

"Ella, you might want to sit down, and you have to promise not to tell Fang, or Nudge. I told Iggy on the phone." She sat down on one of the steps and motioned for me to continue. I went back to scrubbing. Fang obviously knows that I wasn't sick now. "Anne and I made a deal last night. That's the only reason we stopped fighting so quickly last night. We made a deal that she would start paying me for what I do. She's going to pay me $75 a week until I move out. I'll have to use some of that to keep the cupboards stocked and to get you and Ari new clothes and such, but mostly it'll go into my savings so I can buy an apartment when I turn 18, so I can pay for college, and so I can buy my guitar. Her only conditions were that I keep doing what I have been since Dad died, and that I never speak to Fang again. She's going to have Brigid and Lissa watching me like hawks at school. Ella, you have to understand, it's the best deal I'm ever going to get from her."

"No, Max! It's not! She can't control you like this! She doesn't even take care of you! She never has. She shouldn't have any say in your life and she certainly shouldn't be able to tell you who you can and can't talk to at school!"

"Ella, now think about it rationally."

"Fine. At least she should be paying you more." I laughed as I scrubbed. I had started moving into the parlor now. We had wood floors on most of the first floor, and all the stairs, and parts of the second. Luckily, all the bedrooms and most of the rooms on the second and third floor were carpet, so you just had to vacuum.

"Can you go tell Ari he can come out now? Thanks for having Fang pick him up, I totally forgot. I have a lot of work to still get done before tomorrow night."

"Actually, Fang asked me if he needed to get Ari. I would have forgotten, too."

"Oh, well then, thank him tomorrow at school for me?"

She nodded and ran up to get Ari. I just thought for a while. I was so sure that this was the right thing, but why did it feel so wrong?

**Confused Max is so fun! And poor Fang! He has to suffer! But more drama! It's just gonna keep building for a while now, and then it will probably be the end of the story... But if I end it there, I'll write a sequel, if I don't, I still might eventually write a sequel... So in the reviews, do you want a shorter story (still not very short) with a sequel, or just a really long story? Tell Me! See you later peeps!**


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys are the best, I don't even tell you to review and you still do it! I love it!**

**I don't care! I love it!**

**I don't care! I love it!**

**Okay, that's enough of that, although that song describes most of my life... Moving on! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I've basically been getting up at 6, not getting home from school until 5ish, then being back at school or something at 6. Then getting home at 9, talking to my mom for a few minutes, picking out my clothes for the next day since it's homecoming week, showering and going to bed. Hope you understand and don't hate me! Here's the late chapter!**

Chapter 10

**FANG POV**

How could she say that? Did she really hate me as much as she seemed to? I hadn't even done anything wrong! If she thinks me being chivalrous towards her is 'wrong,' she's wrong, and I know she liked it. There has to be something else going on. Why won't someone just tell me? I fumed the whole way to drop Iggy off, he attempted to calm me down, but it was a lost cause. He got out and apologized. I drove home, and then remembered Nudge was still in the back. I looked in my mirror, making sure she was. She was, and she was looking at me with a worried expression. "What?" I snapped at her.

She narrowed her eyes at me before speaking to me. "You don't have to take your anger out on me. I don't know what's going on anymore than you do. But I think I'll be able to figure it out pretty soon. Give me another day, I'll figure this out for you, Fang." I turned my attention back to the road. When we pulled into the driveway, Nudge and I grabbed our bags and I went upstairs to get started on my homework.

When I pulled out my assignments, Max's came tumbling out. I forgot to give them to her in the midst of her yelling at me to get out. It just brought all the emotions back. I put my head down on my desk. I hit my stereo next to me and it started to play Missing, by Evanescence. That song basically portrayed all my emotions. I was falling for Max, so hard, and she didn't even care about me. But I still felt like I was missing something important. I went back to doing my homework. Who cares? She's just some girl I met yesterday, there were plenty at school dying to date me. Why did I just see that one then? I went to FlyingBeats, since I knew Max wouldn't be working. Matt told me I had the job and that I would start working Monday. I went back home and ignored both Nudge and Melanie. I went to bed early that night.

**MAX POV**

When Anne got home, I was on to vacuuming the second floor. The twins had got home from cheer an hour before. "What took you so long, Anne?" I asked her.

"I was just talking to a guy a work with, he's coming to my party tomorrow." I turned to look at her.

"How many guys have you slept with that will be at this party?"

"That is none of your business, little girl." She sneered back.

"Uh, uh, uh, Anne. Don't you dare talk to me like that. We have a deal, remember? I just wanted to know how many disappointed guys will be going home after the party is over. What do you want for dinner?"

"Don't remind me, I am starting to regret it. How about something with chicken? Ooh, like that chicken and wild rice weight watchers stuff? I can't be fat or bloated for my party tomorrow!" She went up the stairs to her room. I finished the room I was vacuuming and went down to cook dinner. Luckily, that was something on the list, so doing something I had to do, and I got to get it crossed off the list. The only starred item left was to vacuum the third floor. Then I had to start polishing all the silver and all the china that would be used for the party tomorrow. After that, polish all the doorknobs. This was going to be a long Friday. I also had to supervise the caterer tomorrow. Anne was terrified that someone would try to poison her. I don't know why she thought I would stop someone, I would be grateful if she was dead.

Technically, my dad didn't have a will when he died. So, legally, everything that belonged to him, went to his wife. Including all of his money and his children. She also got everything that was my mother's that Jeb got because she didn't have a will when she died. Very soon after Jeb died, Anne started to become paranoid that someone would try to murder her, so she got a will made up. If she died, everything that she owned would go to Lissa and Brigid, including the things she got from Jeb. Some money and a few possessions would go to Ari and Ella as well, but the only thing I would get was legal guardianship of the other four kids, unless I wasn't 18, then we would go to her sister in Orlando. That is the only thing Anne ever saw me good as, cheap labor and taking care of her children.

This whole situation just made me a lot madder now that I had seen Fang. I really should have talked to him. Maybe we could have worked something out. I walked around the kitchen in sort of a trance. I was just doing the motions. Ari was sitting at the counter, working on his homework, seriously, what fifth grader needs homework? But anyways, he seemed to notice. "Maxie, what's wrong?"

I turned and looked at him wide eyed. I'm glad he reminded me of his presence, I was on the verge of tears. Sometimes I am so stupid. "Nothing, bud. Just stressed a little." See, Ari didn't know that it wasn't normal for the oldest girl to stay home and do work instead of going to school and work. Anne didn't want him to really know how bad she was to me, so she told him some shifted truths sometimes.

"Okay. I just don't like it when you are sad, Maxie! I like it when you are happy and make me mac n cheese!" He looked cheerful. I walked around the counter and lifted him up off the stool and cuddled him in my arms.

"Oh, Ari, I'll make you mac n cheese whenever you want! Is it okay if I heat some up that Ella made you last night that you didn't eat?"

"Yes, Maxie!" He was so adorable! I put him back on his stool, because truthfully he was kind of getting too heavy for me to lift. I should start lifting more. I heated up the mac n cheese and finished the rest of the dinner for everyone else. This weight watchers stuff is so not filling enough for my fast metabolism. Ella doesn't really need it either, but the other three really do. Trust me, I knew them before Lissa and Brigid went to school with us, and before they started actually watching their weight. It wasn't pretty. Anyways, I had a whole bunch of snacky/healthy food hidden in my room, for me to eat later. When it was finished, I called everyone on the pager system to tell them it was ready. Ella raced down to eat, the rest walked fairly slow, like the proper ladies they were. Pfft, yeah, right.

After dinner, I realized Iggy hadn't given me my homework when he came in. "Hey, Ells, did Ig give you my homework by any chance?"

She looked down at the floor sheepishly. "No, Fang has it."

"Why does Fang have Max's homework?" Lissa asked.

"Lissa, go away. I don't even like him. And his emotions are his own thing, so just deal. It's not like he would actually consider actually dating me anyways." I replied. "Now, Ella, same question. Why does Fang have my homework?"

"Did I just hear you say that name, Max? We have a deal. If you are talking to him, I will have to break it, and that would be too bad, wouldn't it?" Anne said from the other end of the table.

"Yes, we have a deal, Anne. No, you don't need to break it. Just apparently he took it upon himself to get my homework from my teachers instead of just letting Iggy take care of it."

"You are right about one thing, though, Maxie." Lissa sneered at me. "Fang would _never_ date you. Do you hear me? He deserves someone who will look good next to him, someone who will be his trophy wife. Not someone who will always bring him when people see her. He deserves someone like me."

"Or me!" Brigid piped up.

"No, like me, Brigid. He doesn't even know you. We have homeroom together." Lissa replied while tossing her fiery hair behind her.

"I have homeroom, science, creative writing, gym, home ec, and music with him. So ha, Lissa. But you're right, he does deserve all those things, and I can't give it to him. So I wish him the best in life, and pray to god, he doesn't have to end up with you, or you." I turned to Brigid on the last part. Then stood up, walked to the stairs to go down, and ran to my room. I threw myself on my bed and did something I haven't actually done since my dad died. I cried. I sobbed. I screamed into my pillow. I don't even know why I was really crying. I tried to remember that Fang didn't even matter, but somehow he did.

I heard Ella come down and sit on my bed. She started stroking my hair. Shortly after she sat down, Ari came down. When he saw I was crying, he curled up next to me. He started to whisper to me. "Maxie, Maxie, poor little Maxie. Don't be sad, Maxie. You make me sad when you are sad. Please stop crying, Maxie. Please. Please, Maxie."

Eventually, I did stop crying. I pulled Ari into a tight hug, then sat up with him still in my arms. I motioned for Ella to join us. Then I heard a tap on my window. Yes, even though I'm in the basement, I have a window. You know those little window well things? Yeah, I have one of those and an egress window. My dad had it put in, just in case something happened and we had to get out of the house but someone was in the basement. After he died, I also added a ladder so I could sneak out and Iggy could sneak in. Of course, Anne didn't know about the ladder.

I looked up and sure enough, Iggy was standing in my window well. I turned to Ella and motioned for her to go open it for him. I didn't think I would be able to speak without my voice cracking after crying for so long. She looked over, and her eyes brightened. She ran over to the window and opened it for Iggy. He thanked her as he climbed in.

"Maxie, you look like death. Ells told me it was bad, but not this bad! Were you actually crying?" I just glared at him, I was proud when I turned to Ella and she was, too. When he saw Ella, his eyes widened. "Dang! Why did I even come? I always say the wrong thing." He turned to leave, but Ella grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the bed where I was still holding Ari. "Come here, Max." Iggy said, opening his arms for a hug. Ari clambered off of me, and I stood up and embraced him. Then I just started crying all over again. Luckily, this time it was just silent tears rolling out of my eyes onto his shirt.

"Oh, Max. What's the matter? Everything will be alright. Leave it to the Igster. I'll fix everything." He said while stroking my hair. After I was done, I looked up at him. He smiled down at me, and I tried to smile. It probably came out more as a grimace, though.

"Iggy, the thing is, I don't even care. I don't understand why I'm crying!"

"Max, the thing is, you do care. That's why, but everything will be fine." Iggy chuckled. I looked over and saw Ella and Ari sitting on the couch.

"Iggy, Anne can't know you are here. She's already really mad at Max for the 'lack of chores' she got done today and then for running out on dinner." Ella said.

"Oh, bull. Max probably got tons done today. If she doesn't think so, she has another think coming." Iggy said while rolling up his sleeves. "She can just have a piece of my mind."

"No, Iggy. I can't risk anything. Why are you even here?" I said sitting down on my bed, pulling Iggy with me. "Sorry about your shirt."

"It's fine. And Ella texted me saying a little of what went down. She said you were really upset and so I came over here as quick as I could. What kind of best friend would I be if I just let you be comforted by your siblings?"

"Okay, I guess you are okay. Thanks, Ella, but I could have handled it by myself. Iggy, why couldn't you have just gotten my homework? That's what brought it up in the first place!"

"Fang has more classes with you, and he insisted. He said something about it giving him an excuse to see you. And I probably shouldn't have just told you that."

"Don't say his name. It'll be just my luck they hear you. And I can't stand the sound of it anyways. And you shouldn't have said that." What was he thinking? If I said I didn't want to see him, it meant I didn't want to see him!

"Max, you don't understand..."

"Stop, Iggy. Stop while you are ahead. I already tried that approach this afternoon." Ella said.

"Max. You are going to be able to talk to him. I promise. I will make it so. It just isn't fair. I understand everything. I understand you want to take care of Ella and Ari. I understand you want to get out of here and get your own place. I know how much you love that guitar, but I can also see how much you need Fang, even if you just met him."

"But..."

"But, nothing, Max. You and Fang have a special connection. It's stronger than what we have, and we've known each other for 11 years! You've known Fang one day and you already can't live without each other, Max. I'm not going to sit by and let Anne ruin your life for something she hopes for her own daughters that will never happen. Tomorrow, you will be at that sleepover, and if not, he will be here. You _will_ see each other."

"How is that going to happen? I'm going to be busy all day and all night, until all the guests go home, which will probably be about 1 in the morning. I just can't, Iggy. It's not going to work, and it's not going to help."

"What kind of party is it, Ella?" He asked her.

"Well, Iggy, it's what all of Anne's parties are. Masquerade, because otherwise everyone would be able to see her hideous face!" They both started laughing and I felt the corners of my mouth turn upwards.

"So, if someone were to sneak in down here, uninvited, and go upstairs to join the party, no one would notice?"

Ella nodded. "Especially if that boy were very handsome and looked a lot older than he really was. And if someone was down here to let them in, of course."

"You can't be serious! You are going to sneak Fang into this house, send him up to a party that Anne is hosting, and Lissa and Brigid will be in attendance, and expect him to want to talk to me, all without getting caught?"

"Precisely, and he won't need to be at the party very long, at midnight, he'll leave, and we will have propped the window open so he can wait down here for you. And after all the guest are gone, you will come down here and you can come to his house to spend the rest of the night with us. You should also probably clean the window well tomorrow so he can get in and not get dirty." Ella explained, almost too enthusiastically.

"And what about in the morning when the three step monsters wake up and I'm not here?"

"You will be here, because you will leave Fang's by 6:30. If they wake up any earlier than that after having a party the night before, they have a problem." Iggy finished. He must be some sort of criminal mastermind.

"I don't know, you guys. What does Fang say about all this?" Both their eyes widened and they looked at each other, then at me, then back at each other.

"Well, you see, Max, umm..."

I stood up. "You didn't even tell Fang about this plan that he plays such a heavy part in? He probably doesn't even want to ever see me again after I yelled at him this afternoon! You should really think your plans through more before telling them to me! Iggy, you should probably go now, it's getting late and you all have school tomorrow." Iggy gave a last worried glance at Ella, and then one at me, before climbing out the window and heading home.

"Ella, Ari, you should probably go upstairs to bed, too." I knelt down in front of Ari. "Please don't tell anyone about this stupid plan that Ella and Iggy came up with. It'll just make everything worse." He nodded. "Thanks, little guy. Now sleep tight. Good night Ells." I gave Ari a peck on the cheek, and they turned to walk up the stairs, but I saw Ella's worried glance at me, over her shoulder. I turned and walked back over to my bed. I tried to sleep, believe me, but I just couldn't. So that's how I spent my night until Anne paged me at 7 the next morning.

**I'm sorry this chapter was so depressing! It makes me so sad! But it just adds more to the drama! Only a few more chapters until the party/sleepover! That is the longest chapter I've written. Also, sorry to anyone I actually know that's reading this, which you should tell me if you do... I had to include 'the thing is I don't care' part. Also, I was PMing someone this past week, and they commented on the fact that it's not really living up to the title. Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. A Cinderella Story was kind of my inspiration/basis, but I've drifted from it, so if anyone after reading so far has a better title, summary, or even chapter titles, let me know! If I like it, I'll use it, and give you credit! See all you party animals next week!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! Woo! So excited! I had a concert tonight, and it was amazing. Just telling you all. I absolutely love singing! Anyways, this is a cute chapter, I think.**

Chapter 11

**FANG POV**

Once again, I awoke to my alarm clock blaring in my ear. As I laid on my bed, trying to wake myself up, I remembered everything that happened yesterday. "Ugh!" That sent Nudge running into my room.

"What's wrong, Fang?" Her eyes showed her concern.

"Everything. Do I really have to go to school today?"

"Yes! Iggy and Ella are spending the night tonight, remember? Besides, it'll be fine, I just know it."

"Ugh! Get out, I'm going to get dressed." I threw a pillow at her, but she was out the door and had it closed before it reached her. I got up and went to my drawers. I grabbed a black t-shirt and black jeans, like usual. After I got dressed, I went in my bathroom and brushed my teeth, and checked my hair to make sure it still looked messy. Then I pulled on my black converse and went downstairs.

"Don't you just look like a bundle of joy this morning, Nick!" Melanie said when she saw me. I just grunted at her and grabbed some cereal and a bowl.

A few minutes later and Nudge and I were in the car on our way to school. Much like the day before, when I got to my locker, Iggy came up behind me, but Ella and Nudge were with him as well. "Fang, we need to talk to you. It's about..."

"Don't say her name, I don't care, and she obviously doesn't care about me either." I reached into my bag and tried to hand Ella Max's homework that I still had. "Here, will you give this to her?"

"No, Fang. You do not understand what is going on. If you still want me to take it after we explain this to you, then I will. Deal?" Ella said.

What do they have to explain? "Max hates me and never wants to talk to me again. She made that very clear. What do you have to explain?" But I did take the papers back.

"How about during lunch? I don't think we have enough time now before the bell rings for homeroom. But Fang, she doesn't hate you." Iggy said. Right on cue, the warning bell rang and they all ran off to their homerooms. What were they talking about? They have got to be kidding, or lying. Max hates me. Right? Most of the rest of the day, until lunch, I spent wondering what they were going to explain to me. I bet Nudge already knew. We were working on our assignment, which was due in two weeks, in Creative Writing. All we had to do was write about ourselves. Mrs. King gave a list of questions we had to answer. We were told to write as much or as little as we wanted, but we had to include as many 'creative' words as possible. Then we also had to write an advertisement looking for a girlfriend, or boyfriend, respectively. Either talking about ourselves, or what we would look for in a companion. That sounded like the stupidest assignment ever!

Finally, lunch came! I walked with Iggy, and when we got our food, we sat down with the girls. "So, what's going on that you all know about and I don't?"

Iggy and Ella looked at each other, Nudge looked at them expectantly. "Come on guys just spit it out. If you don't say it I will, and I won't say it as well or as intelligent as either of you." She said.

"Fine, here goes nothing. Fang, how much do you actually know about Ella and Max's family?" Iggy said. Why do I need to know about her family, I thought this was just about her.

"I know that they are half sisters, sharing a dad. Max's mom died. Lissa and Brigid are their step sisters and Ari is their half brother."

"Is that it? Wow, this might take longer than I thought, El."

"Yeah. Okay, so Anne, our step mother, basically hates Max. She hates her mom, too, but we don't know why. Anyways, she's okay with me, because Valencia was not my mother. And Ari is her own flesh and blood, along with Lissa and Brigid. She treats Lissa and Brigid the best, because all they need is money." Ella said.

"Also, Anne taught Lissa and Brigid to hate Max as much as she does." Iggy continued.

"Okay, I don't understand what this has to do with me."

"Oh, Fang. Why are you so clueless?" Nudge said. I shrugged, starting to get angry.

"Lissa and Brigid are both in love with you. Wednesday night, while Max was at your house, we were eating dinner, and they were arguing, about you." Ella picked back up with the story. What why would girls argue over me? I will never understand them. "They were arguing over which one you were going to take to the Homecoming dance."

"Well, I was going to ask Max..."

"That's what I said! And then they all three started yelling at me. Eventually, it was no longer about you. I knew that Anne never actually liked me, and Lissa and Brigid have always been jealous of me. That's when Anne sent the other two girls away, so it was just us screaming back and forth. Then, we heard a car pull up and heard the front door slam. We kept yelling. Then we heard it slam again and Max came in and yelled at us."

"Why did she yell at you?"

"Ari was sitting on the staircase, listening. Those no good twig brats didn't even think to take him up with them. So he ran out to Max when she got home, and she consoled him and sent him up to his room. Told him to put his headphones on."

Iggy picked up the story from there. "Then Max, Ella, and Anne were yelling for a few more minutes, back to it being about you. After she got the context of the fight, she sent Ella to her room. Then she and Anne became civilized. They sat down and talked it over. There were a few raised voices, but nothing too extreme that Ella could hear upstairs."

Nudge butted in now. "You guys are taking way too long, Fang, don't you get it yet?"

"No, Nudge. Now let them finish the story." The other three at the table all glanced worriedly at each other. "Please, just tell me what I need to do. I understand, Lissa, Brigid, and Anne hate Max, part of it is because I like her. What do I do? Why can't she talk to me?"

"She can't talk to you, because of Ari and me." Ella said quietly. "She's afraid of what Anne will do. Anne forbid her from talking to you and Max is worried that if she does, Anne will do something to her and she won't be able to take care of Ari and me."

"She said, and I quote,'I care about Ella, Ari, moving out, and getting my guitar more than some guy I just met!' But she didn't mean it, that's the point, Fang. Last night Ella texted me and I rushed over to their house. Max was in her room, sobbing her eyes out. Max hasn't cried since Jeb, her dad, died. You matter to each other, more than anything anyone can wish for from Max. You have a connection that I will never have with her, Ella will never have with her, probably Ari will never have with her, and certainly not Lissa, Brigid, or Anne!" Iggy finally hit it, I finally understand. But, Max cares about me? At least I would be able to help her with two of those things. Me buying the guitar for her would check one thing off the list, and help with the moving out part.

"What do I do? I can't just sit back and not talk to her until March!"

"No, you can't. And you won't, we have a plan, although we had to change it slightly since when we told Max last night she kind of flipped. It's going to be risky, Fang. How much do you want her to be at your house tonight?" Ella said.

How much did I really? Was it worth it? Was _she_ worth it? Hell yes. "Really bad, what is this plan?"

And so, Ella explained the plan to Fang, with a little help from Iggy. At the end, she told him the problems. "Max won't be able to let you in, and I'll already be out of the house, because Anne expects me to be at your place tonight. Max also can't know you are there until the right time, or it'll all go down the drain. She's not the best actress and if anyone asks her who you are after she knows, she won't be able to say she doesn't know. Also, Lissa, Brigid, and Anne must never know who you are, or that you are there."

"Oh, everyone will know he's there. He has to be noticeable enough that Max takes note of him, and that everyone else does, but no one will know who you are, Fang. Leave that to me." Nudge said.

"Oh, no. Iggy, you can't let her do this! You can't let her play dress up with me!"

"How much do you want to be able to talk to Max, bud? Suck it up, it's only for a few hours. Once the clock hits midnight, you have to be gone, by one you have to be changed back to normal and in the window well, and by 2 you have to be back home, with or without Max. Do you understand?"

Nooooo! "Yes, I understand. When will you and Ella be getting to our house?"

"Good question. What time does the party start, Ells?"

"I think dinner starts at 6:00, so guest will be arriving at 5:30. I should probably be gone by 5:15 if I want to leave without having to sneak out."

"Okay, so I'll swing by and pick you up at 5:10, just to be safe, and Iggy, we'll be at your house at 5:15. Be ready so we can move this thing into action. I am not looking forward to what you girls will do to my head and what you will make me wear..." They laughed and the warning bell rang for the next period.

**Yay! Fang is going to get made over! So exciting! I don't really have much to say that I haven't already. I'm still thinking about changing the title/summary, I think the summary is more likely to change, since right now it doesn't actually tell you what it's about. Let me know what you think. I'm asking YOUR opinion, and last chapter I didn't really get much. You don't have to post it for everyone, you can just PM me if you want. You guys are awesome, keep reviewing! Until next week, nerds!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I feel really bad because I got real busy and just keep forgetting to update... if you want more on that, read the end of the end AN. And this is just a filler chapter, but it's leading up to the longest one in the story! Get excited for next week! But read this first!**

Chapter 12

**MAX POV**

I had been cleaning all day. It was already 2:15. The rest of the kids and Anne would be home in about an hour. The guests would start coming in 3. Luckily, I saved time by "watching the cook" and doing all the kitchen and dining room things at the same time. The long, entertaining guests table was set and ready for dinner. I had the rest of the kitchen looking spotless and the cook told me when I should turn the oven back on so that the hot things would be hot for the guests. I also had snacks laid out for all the kids, including the twins, so they wouldn't go rummaging through the cupboards and mess up my perfectly clean kitchen. All I had left on the "actually do" to do list, was to clean the third floor. The whole third floor was three rooms. The master bedroom, the master bathroom, and the master walk-in closet. That thing was huge, but this was not going to be exciting. The first thing I did, was put all of her dirty clothes in a hamper, which went in very far back corner of the closet. I needed someplace to put it, I couldn't do laundry now! No one would go back there, right? Then I vacuumed. The room was pretty clean, actually. Anne must have picked up before hand. All that was left, was the bathroom. I just had to do the normal stuff. There wasn't anything extremely disgusting. Maybe Anne was starting to take it easy on me. And maybe hell was freezing over and a pig would fly into my window tonight.

By then, I had heard the pager go off twice. Fang had dropped Ella and Ari off again, this time having enough sense not to come in. Iggy and Nudge did, however. They called up to me and said they left something on my bed. It was probably just my homework Iggy was supposed to bring me yesterday. Whatever. I told Ella and Ari snacks were on the table and that I would be down when I was done. Then a little later I heard Lissa and Brigid call to the whole house, announcing they were home. I paged them back and told them where their snacks were and told them they had a little less than two hours to get ready for the party. By then I was done cleaning Anne's bathroom. I went down to tell Ari he needed to be ready to go to Angel's in half an hour. Angel is the same age as Ari, and she is Iggy's little sister. They are friends at school and so when Anne has parties, normally he spends the night there. Sometimes, if Ella really doesn't want to stay at the party, she spends the night there, too. Iggy also has a younger brother, named Zephyr, but he goes by Gazzy. Gazzy is a year younger than Ella, so they all three can hang out.

Then I went in to check on Ella. After talking to her for a minute, I left. She was snickering to herself, but then remembered she had something else to tell me. "If you need help getting ready for the party, let me know, Fang's picking me up in about an hour." Then she went back into her room giggling. Whatever. I knocked on Lissa and Brigid's bathroom door to make sure everything was okay, and they didn't need anymore make-up. They said no, and to leave them alone. I don't know why I bother. It's those dang maternal instincts that I have with all kids younger than me. I try so hard to make them not hate me, and they still do.

I proceeded down to my room, but when I got to the first floor, I ran into Anne. Like literally. "Sorry, I'll just be heading to my room. I finished the whole list." I tried to slip past her, but she wouldn't let me.

"Did you really now? Did you appreciate the fact that I actually cleaned my room before you? You look like crap. You better get cleaned up before the guests start arriving. I want you at this door waiting to take their coats at 5:10, no earlier, no later. Understand?"

"Yes, and thank you Anne, I did appreciate that. I'll be in room if you need anything before that." I started to walk away, then turned around. "And Anne?"

"Mmph?"

"Please don't go in the kitchen. I don't want you to accidentally ruin any of the food that Mrs. White made for you. Just let me deal with all the food. You relax and get ready for the party, kay?" Her face looked surprised. I think she was surprised I didn't make any snarky comments at all. I just didn't have it in me to argue with her after not sleeping at all last night.

"Oh, oh, okay. Are you sure you aren't actually sick, Max?"

"I'm positive, but thanks for your newly found concern, Anne. Now, I must get going to my room if you want me to look any kind of pleasant for this party." She just nodded and started up the stairs towards her room. Some of you may think I placed something in her room and didn't tell you, or something else to make her mad before, but honestly, this whole Fang thing, and not sleeping, just took all my energy. That and cleaning. I really wanted to just go to sleep on my wonderful bed that will never yell at me. But I had to get ready for this party. And when I got to my room, and over to my bed, something else was occupying where I sleep.

**Okay, next chapter is the party scene, and the longest one in the story I've written so far. It's so exciting! I mean, I know what's going to happen, but you don't! Can't wait for next week!**

**But in case you care about my life, the reason I keep forgetting is a) I got a boyfriend Friday. He's pretty cool. b) I made All State Choir, and it makes me extremely happy. And c) my brother is in Florida having surgery and both my parents are with him, so I'm kind of in charge of my other two brothers for a week... so yeah. That's my life. Message me and complain about yours! Or review, or whateves, don't matter to me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Look! It's a wild chapter! I have nothing to say to you! Just read! It's amazing! Stop listening me and just read it! Kay, see you at the bottom of the page!**

Chapter 13

**MAX POV**

No, you strange people. It was not Fang. Where do you even come up with this stuff? It was a beautiful dress. It was a simple black dress, but it was in my size. Just by looking at it, I knew it would look wonderful on me. I looked at the time. Shoot! I had to get Ari to Iggy's! I ran up the stairs and yelled to Ari to meet me at the door. "Ella! Where did that dress come from?"

"Nudge." She said, while laughing.

"Why did Nudge get me a dress?"

"Melanie bought it for her, but she said it didn't fit, so she decided to give it to you. You are supposed to wear it to the party tonight. And no, before you ask, we canceled the plan. It is no longer in effect." Thank god. There was no way it was going to work anyway.

"Well, when you see her tonight, will you tell her thanks, from me? I would, but I kind of can't. I have to get Ari over to Iggy's. When I get back, you better be in my room all ready to get me ready for this party in an hour." I stomped out of her room and ran down to Ari. We raced out to my Prius and I took him to Iggy's. When we got there, I knocked and opened the door. Ari raced in and Iggy told him Angel was in her room waiting for him. "Hey, Ig. Thanks for not getting my homework, and thanks for instead taking Nudge down to my room to leave me a dress! You know how much I loove dresses."

"Yeah, but you are wearing it tonight, right? Ella told you to, right?"

"Yes, and yes, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it. She's setting up a beauty salon in my room right now, I think. She also told me you abandoned the plan. Thanks for that, too."

"Yeah, no problem. Tell her not to put too much make-up on you, and not to make you unrecognizable! If she tries to go against it, tell her it's from me."

"Okay, fine. What is with all of you trying to run my life lately?"

"Nothing, we just are trying to make it easier for you. We don't want to deal with another Maxie Meltdown like last night, right? That was like a once every five years thing, right?"

"Yes, oh, god, I hope so, Iggy. Well, I should probably get home, or I won't be ready on time. I can't afford staying up listening to Anne yelling at me for being late tonight. I need sleep."

"I can tell, did you not sleep at all last night?" I shook my head. "Well, hurry along! Get home! Ella's waiting."

"Okay, bye Ig! Tell Ange, to take care of Ari for me." I ran out to my car and raced home. Don't tell anyone, but I was kind of excited to see what that dress looked like on me. I had to park down the street so there was more room in the driveway for guests. When I got home, sure enough, Ella had her own personal salon set up, in my room. She set to work right away, but decided to take my mirror and turn it so it was facing the wall. She wouldn't let me see myself until she was done with me and I was dressed. "Just, hurry it up, okay El? I can't be late."

"Oh, I know, and I have to leave. Luckily, I got myself ready when I got home from school, knowing that you would want my help. Now close your eyes." I did as she said. I felt her putting eyeshadow on.

"Ells, Iggy said not too much make-up and don't make me un-"

"I know, he told me at school and again when we were on the way home. Does he think I don't catch hints? Gosh! I've only known he liked me since, what the beginning of last year? Whenever he started dropping hints!"

"Sorry, I didn't know, I wasn't at school, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Tilt your head back. I'm giving you a natural look, it'll hardly look like you have any make-up on at all."

"Thank you, Ells." When she finished my make-up and hair, a straightener got a little too close to my face a few too many times for my liking, she sent me into my bathroom to change. She had covered those mirrors with sheets, too. Once I had the dress on, I went back into my room. Ella was busy texting on her phone, so I cleared my throat.

"Oh, Max! You look wonderful! Let's flip this mirror back around so you can see yourself!" We did, and when I saw myself, I just gaped. Then I closed my mouth, because that kind of ruined the image in the mirror. Ella had straightened all of my hair and parted it on the side. It cascaded to the sides of my head like curtains, and my natural highlights looked to be in the perfect places. She also had put a bit of black eyeliner and black mascara on my eyes. Then she did a smoky eye kind of pattern on both of my eyelids. There was a barely noticeable amount of blush on my cheeks and pale pink lip gloss on my lips. The dress fit me perfectly. It was a black halter top that went to my mid thigh, so it was still pretty modest. It also had a row of white and silver shells on the straps and the bottom of my chest.

"Ella, this is brilliant!" I turned around to look at her, a smile on my face, and she snapped a picture on her phone. She quickly went back to texting. "Ella! Who did you send that to?" I had a feeling I already knew, though.

"Oh, just some people." She started giggling.

"Ella! Tell me or I'll take your phone and break it!"

"Fine! I just sent it to Nudge and Iggy and Fang..." Her voice got so quiet I almost didn't hear the last one. I actually wasn't mad, though. I looked beautiful. I just turned back to the mirror.

"Ella, we only have two little problems..."

"What? What did I forget?!"

"I don't have shoes, or a mask. It is a masquerade, isn't it?"

"Oh, I have both up in my room. You need to be getting to the front door and I need to be leaving, so let's go up and get them quickly." I nodded and we both ran up the stairs. "Here, put these on." She handed me a pair of 2 inch black heels. They, too had the silver and white design on them. She also gave me a simple white mask, just enough plastic to cover the top part of my face with openings for my eyes to see through. I slipped the shoes on and then the doorbell rang. We both looked at each other and ran down the stairs. No guests should be here yet, so that must be...

I realized who it was too late, he had already seen me. Fang was standing on my front step, with wide eyes, looking only at me. He scanned me up and down once, and I blushed. Hopefully the make-up covered it. "Oh, I should probably get going. I'll see you later, Max." I hardly heard her, I was still looking at Fang look at me.

"Umm, yeah, you should probably go. Thanks for everything, Ells. See you later. Bye, Fang."

"Max..."

"Come on, let's go get Iggy." Ella butted in. She opened the screen door, took his arm, and left. Why did she get to be so lucky? She, after all was the one who was sleeping over at his house, and with the guy she likes. I just get stuck working a party. After I watched them drive away, Anne came down the stairs.

"Who was that?"

"It was Fang. He came to pick Ella up. She's staying at his house, remember? I only said goodbye to him, that doesn't count as talking, right?"

"I suppose not. Especially if you were trying to get him to leave. Lissa and Brigid will be descending the stair case at 5:58 precisely, and I will follow at 5:59. All guests are to be seated by then and we will begin eating at 6:00. Music will start at 6:30 and last until 12:30, are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am. Now, you might want to hurry back up to your room, we don't want any of the guests to see you prematurely." I could be good if I wanted to!

She nodded curtly and ran back up the stairs. I slipped my mask over my face. Soon after, guests started arriving. I would take their coat and then take them to the table, show them to their seats and then go back to the door. After they were in the dining room, they had to entertain themselves until 5:57, when I would announce the step monsters. I got a lot of compliments on my looks, which was a first, for me, at least. It was probably just because they didn't know who I was, just the girl taking their coats.

**So that was the first part. Part 2 will be coming to you next week, and I think I lied before, I think part 2 is the longest chapter. Obviously I have no idea what I'm talking about, I'm kind of high off of life right now. Don't ask. Or do ask, I really don't you next week, my wonderful lovelies!**


End file.
